vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of SNES games
Number of games defeated so far: 33 1 3 Ninjas Kick Back 2 The 7th Saga 3 A.S.P.: Air Strike Patrol 4 AAAHH!!! Real Monsters 5 ActRaiser 6 ActRaiser 2 7 The Addams Family 8 The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt 9 Addams Family Values 10 The Adventures of Batman & Robin 11 The Adventures of Dr. Franken 12 The Adventures of Kid Kleet 13 The Adventures of Mighty Max 14 The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends 15 The Adventures of Tintin: Prisoners of the Sun 16 Adventures of Yogi Bear 17 Aero Fighters 18 Aero the Acro-Bat 19 Aero the Acro-Bat 2 20 Aerobiz 21 Aerobiz Supersonic 22 Air Cavalry 23 Alfred Chicken 24 Alien³ 25 Alien vs Predator 26 An American Tail: Fievel Goes West 27 Animaniacs - DEFEATED BY DYNE 28 Arcana 29 Ardy Lightfoot 30 Arkanoid: Doh it Again 31 Art of Fighting 32 Asterix 33 Asterix & Obelix 34 Axelay 35 B.O.B. 36 Ballz 3D 37 Barbie Super Model 38 Barbie: Vacation Adventure 39 Batman Forever 40 Batman Returns 41 Battle Blaze 42 Battle Cars 43 Battletoads & Double Dragon 44 Battletoads in Battlemaniacs 45 Beavis and Butt-head 46 Bébé's Kids 47 Beethoven's 2nd 48 Big Sky Trooper 49 Biker Mice from Mars 50 BioMetal 51 Blackthorne '- DEFEATED BY ANON ' 52 BlaZeon: The Bio-Cyborg Challenge 53 The Blues Brothers 54 Boogerman: A Pick and Flick Adventure 55 Brain Lord 56 The Brainies 57 Bram Stoker's Dracula 58 Brandish - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses ''' 59 Brawl Brothers 60 BreakThru! 61 Breath of Fire 62 Breath of Fire II 63 Bronkie the Bronchiasaurus 64 Brutal: Paws of Fury 65 Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind 66 Bubsy 2 67 Bugs Bunny Rabbit Rampage 68 Bust-a-Move 69 C2: Judgment Clay 70 Cacoma Knight in Bizyland 71 California Games 2 72 Cannon Fodder 73 Captain America and The Avengers 74 Captain Commando 75 Captain Novolin 76 Carrier Aces 77 Casper 78 Castlevania: Dracula X 79 Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool 80 Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest 81 Choplifter III 82 '''Chrono Trigger' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' 83 Chuck Rock 84 Civilization 85 ClayFighter 86 Clay Fighter: Tournament Edition 87 Claymates 88 Cliffhanger 89 Clue 90 The Combatribes 91 Congo's Caper 92 Contra III: The Alien Wars 93 Cool Spot 94 Cool World 95 Cutthroat Island 96 Cyber Spin 97 Cybernator 98 Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions ' ' 99 Darius Twin 100 Daze Before Christmas - Beaten by Anon, Score 119450 ' ' 101''' The Death and Return of Superman - DEFEATED BY COGSWELL''' 102 Demolition Man 103 Demon's Crest 104 Dennis the Menace 105 Desert Strike: Return to the Gulf 106 D-Force 107 Dig & Spike Volleyball 108 DinoCity 109 Dino Dini's Soccer 110 Disney's Aladdin 111 Disney's Beauty and the Beast 112 Disney's Bonkers 113 Disney's Goof Troop 114 Disney's The Jungle Book 115 Disney's The Lion King 116 Donkey Kong Country 117 Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest 118 Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!' DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian (61% in 7:38) ' 119 Donkey Kong Country: Competition Cartridge DEFEATED BY ANON (HIGH SCORE: 2162) ' 120 Doom 121 Doom Troopers 122 Doomsday Warrior 123 Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls 124 Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story 125 Dragon View 126 Dragon's Lair 127 Drakkhen 128 Dream TV 129 The Duel: Test Drive II 130 Dungeon Master 131 E.V.O.: Search for Eden 132 Earth Defense Force 133 EarthBound 134 Earthworm Jim 135 Earthworm Jim 2 136 Eek! The Cat 137 Equinox 138 Eye of the Beholder 139 F-Zero 140 Family Dog 141 Family Feud 142 Fatal Fury: King of Fighters 143 Fatal Fury 2 '''144 Fatal Fury Special Anon did it. ' 145 Fighter's History 146 Final Fantasy II 147 Final Fantasy III 148 Final Fantasy Mystic Quest 149 Final Fight 150 Final Fight 2 151 Final Fight 3 152 Final Fight Guy 153 The Firemen 154 Firepower 2000 155 Firestriker 156 First Samurai 157 Flashback: The Quest for Identity 158 The Flintstones 159 The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock 160 'Frantic Flea - Defeated by Fagbot ' 161 Frogger 162 Fun 'n Games 163 Gemfire 164 Genghis Khan II: Clan of the Gray Wolf 165 Ghoul Patrol 166 Gods 167 Gradius III 168 The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey & Minnie 169 The Great Waldo Search 170 GunForce - DEFEATED BY Pokemon Trainer /v/''' 171 Hagane: The Final Conflict 172 Hanna Barbera's Turbo Toons 173 Harley's Humongous Adventure 174 Harvest Moon 175 Hit the Ice 176 Home Alone 177 Home Alone 2: Lost in New York 178 Home Improvement 179 Hook 180 The Hunt for Red October 181 Hurricanes 182 Hyper V-Ball 183 HyperZone' - DEFEATED by bloocheese565' 184 The Ignition Factor 185 Illusion of Gaia 186 Imperium 187 Incantation 188 The Incredible Crash Dummies 189 The Incredible Hulk 190 Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures 191 Inindo: Way of the Ninja 192 Inspector Gadget 193 The Itchy & Scratchy Game 194 Izzy's Quest for the Olympic Rings 195 J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I 196 Jack Nicklaus Golf 197 James Bond Jr. 198 James Pond 3: Operation Starfish 199 Jammit 200 Jelly Boy 201 Jeopardy! DEFEATED BY HANON1 202 Jeopardy! Deluxe Edition 203 Jeopardy! Sports Edition 204 The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates 205 Jim Lee's WildC.A.T.S: Covert Action Teams 206 Jim Power: The Lost Dimension in 3-D 207 Joe & Mac' - DEFEATED BY ANON' 208 Joe & Mac 2: Lost in the Tropics - DEFEATED BY Aardmarz 209 Judge Dredd 210 Jungle Strike 211 Jurassic Park 212 Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues 213 Justice League Task Force 214 Ka-Blooey 215 Kendo Rage 216 Kid Klown in Crazy Chase 217 Killer Instinct 218 King Arthur & the Knights of Justice 219 King Arthur's World 220 The King of Dragons 221 King of the Monsters 222 King of the Monsters 2 223 Kirby Super Star 224 Kirby's Avalanche 225 Kirby's Dream Course 226 Kirby's Dream Land 3 227 Knights of the Round 228 Krusty's Super Fun House 229 Lagoon 230 Last Action Hero 231 The Lawnmower Man 232 Legend' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' 233 The Legend of the Mystical Ninja 234 The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past 235 Lemmings 236 Lemmings 2: The Tribes 237 Lester the Unlikely 238 Lethal Weapon 239 Liberty or Death 240 Lock On 241 Looney Tunes B-Ball 242 The Lost Vikings 243 The Lost Vikings 2 244 Lucky Luke 245 Lufia & the Fortress of Doom 246 Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals 247 Magic Boy 248 Magic Sword 249 The Magical Quest starring Mickey Mouse 250 Mario is Missing! 251 Mario Paint 252 Mario's Time Machine 253 Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems 254 Mary Shelley's Frankenstein 255 The Mask 256 Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow 257 MechWarrior 258 MechWarrior 3050 259 Mega-Lo-Mania 260 Mega Man 7 261 Mega Man Soccer 262 Mega Man X 263 Mega Man X2 264 Mega Man X3 265 Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge 266 Metal Marines 267 Metal Morph 268 Metal Warriors 269 Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City 270 Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse 271 Mickey's Ultimate Challenge 272 Micro Machines 273 Micro Machines 2: Turbo Tournament 274 Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World 275 Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra 276 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 277 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie 278 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Fighting Edition 279 Mohawk & Headphone Jack 280 Monopoly 281 Mortal Kombat 282 Mortal Kombat II 283 Mortal Kombat 3 284 Mr. Do! 285 Mr. Nutz 286 Ms. Pac-Man 287 Musya 288 Nickelodeon Guts 289 Nightmare Busters 290 Ninja Gaiden Trilogy 291 Ninja Warriors 292 No Escape 293 Nobunaga's Ambition 294 Nobunaga's Ambition: Lord of Darkness 295 Nosferatu 296 Obitus 297 Ogre Battle: March of the Black Queen 298 Operation Europe: Path to Victory 299 Operation Logic Bomb 300 Operation Thunderbolt 301 Out of This World 302 Out to Lunch 303 Outlander 304 P.T.O.: Pacific Theater of Operations 305 P.T.O. II: Pacific Theater of Operations 306 Pac-Attack 307 Pac-In-Time 308 Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures 309 Packy and Marlon 310 The Pagemaster 311 Paladin's Quest 312 Paperboy 2 313 Parodius: Non-Sense Fantasy' - DEFEATED BY fakezombie (Score: 599100) ' 314 The Peace Keepers 315 Phalanx 316 Phantom 2040 317 Pieces 318 Pilotwings 319 Pinball Dreams 320 Pinball Fantasies 321 Pink Goes to Hollywood 322 Pinocchio 323 Pirates of Dark Water 324 Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure' - Defeated by Tom Cruise' 325 Pit-Fighter 326 Plok 327 Pocky & Rocky - DEFEATED BY Shootdick 328 Pocky & Rocky 2 329 Pop'n TwinBee 330 Pop'n TwinBee: Rainbow Bell Adventures 331 Populous 332 Populous II: Trials of the Olympian Gods 333 Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday 334 Power Drive 335 Power Instinct 336 Power Moves 337 Power Piggs of the Dark Age 338 Power Rangers Zeo: Battle Racers 339 Powermonger 340 Prehistorik Man 341 Primal Rage 342 Prince of Persia 343 Prince of Persia 2: The Shadow and the Flame 344 Pro Quarterback 345 Pro Sport Hockey 346 Pushover 347 Putty Squad 348 Q*bert 3 349 Radical Rex 350 Raiden Trad 351 Rampart 352 Ranma ½: Hard Battle 353 Rap Jam: Volume One 354 Realm 355 Relief Pitcher 356 The Ren & Stimpy Show: Buckaroo$! 357 The Ren & Stimpy Show: Fire Dogs 358 The Ren & Stimpy Show: Time Warp 359 The Ren & Stimpy Show: Veediots! 360 Revolution X 361 Rex Ronan: Experimental Surgeon 362 Rise of the Phoenix 363 Rise of the Robots 364 Rival Turf! 365 Road Runner's Death Valley Rally DEFEATED BY Trofflesby ''' 366 RoboCop 3 367 Robocop versus The Terminator 368 Robotrek 369 Rock N' Roll Racing 370 The Rocketeer 371 Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day 372 Rocky Rodent 373 Romance of the Three Kingdoms II 374 Romance of the Three Kingdoms III: Dragon of Destiny 375 Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire 376 R-Type III: The Third Lightning 377 Run Saber 378 Sailor Moon 379 Samurai Shodown 380 Scooby-Doo Mystery 381 SeaQuest DSV 382 Secret of Evermore 383 Secret of Mana 384 Secret of the Stars 385 Shadowrun 386 Shanghai II: Dragon's Eye 387 '''Shaq Fu DEFEATED BY MoreDakka 388 Shien's Revenge 389 SimAnt 390 SimCity 391 SimCity 2000 392 SimEarth: The Living Planet 393 The Simpsons: Bart's Nightmare 394 Sink or Swim 395 Sküljagger: Revolt of the Westicans 396 Skyblazer 397 Smart Ball 398 Smash Tennis 399 The Smurfs 400 The Smurfs Travel The World 401 Snow White: Happily Ever After 402 Soldiers of Fortune 403 Sonic Blast Man' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' 404 Sonic Blast Man II 405 SOS 406 Soul Blazer DEFEATED BY VINSFELD 407 Space Ace 408 Space Invaders 409 Space Megaforce 410 Spanky's Quest' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' 411 Sparkster 412 Spectre 413 Speed Racer in My Most Dangerous Adventures 414 Speedy Gonzales: Los Gatos Bandidos 415 Spider-Man: The Animated Series 416 Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage 417 Spider-Man and Venom: Separation Anxiety 418 Spider-Man/X-Men: Arcade's Revenge 419 Spindizzy Worlds 420 Spirou 421 Star Fox 422 Star Fox: Super Weekend' By Bernard Wiseman (High Score: 29'884') ' 423 Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Crossroads of Time 424 Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Starship Bridge Simulator 425 Star Trek: The Next Generation: Future's Past 426 Stargate 427 Steel Talons 428 Stone Protectors' - DEFEATED BY ANON' 429 Street Combat 430 Street Fighter Alpha 2 431''' Street Fighter II: The World Warrior''' DEFEATED BY ANON (Chun Li) 432 Street Fighter II Turbo: Hyper Fighting 433 Street Racer 434 Strike Gunner S.T.G. 435 Stunt Race FX 436 Sunset Riders 437 Super 3D Noah's Ark 438 Super Adventure Island 439 Super Adventure Island II 440 The Super Aquatic Games Starring the Aquabats 441 Super Baseball Simulator 1.000 442 Super Battleship 443 Super Battletank: War in the Gulf 444 Super Battletank 2 445 Super Bomberman 446 Super Bomberman 2 447 Super Bomberman 3 448 Super Bonk 449 Super Buster Bros. 450 Super Castlevania IV 451 Super Chase H.Q. 452 Super Conflict: The Mideast 453 Super Double Dragon 454 Super Dany 455 Super Dropzone 456 Super Ghouls'n Ghosts' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' 457 Super Godzilla 458 Super James Pond 459 Super Mario All-Stars 460 Super Mario Kart 461 Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars 462 Super Mario World 463 Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island' - DEFEATED BY Gardevoir' 464 Super Metroid' - DEFEATED by bloocheese565' 465 Super Morph 466 Super Ninja Boy 467 Super Nova' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' 468 Super Off Road 469 Super Off Road: The Baja 470 Super Pinball: Behind the Mask 471 Super Punch-Out!! 472 Super Putty 473 Super R-Type 474 Super Smash TV 475 Super Star Wars 476 Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 477 Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 478 Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers 479 Super Strike Eagle 480 Super Tennis 481 Super Troll Islands 482 Super Turrican 483 Super Turrican 2 484 Super Valis IV 485 Super Widget 486 SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron 487 Syndicate 488 Syvalion 489 T2: The Arcade Game 490 Taz-Mania 491 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time 492 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters 493 The Terminator 494 Terminator 2: Judgment Day 495 Terranigma 496 Tetris & Dr. Mario 497 Tetris 2 498 Tetris Attack 499 Theme Park 500 Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends 501 Thunder Spirits 502 The Tick 503 Time Slip 504 Time Trax 505 Timecop 506 Timon & Pumbaa's Jungle Games 507 Tin Star 508 Tintin in Tibet 509 Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose 510 Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Sports Challenge 511 Todd McFarlane's Spawn: The Video Game 512 Tom and Jerry 513 Tommy Moe's Winter Extreme: Skiing & Snowboarding 514 Top Gear ' '- Beaten by Shootdick 515 Top Gear 2 516 Top Gear 3000 517 Total Carnage 518 Toy Story 519 Toys 520 Troddlers 521 True Lies 522 Tuff E Nuff DEFEATED BY ANON '''; '''109900 Pts 523 Turn and Burn: No-Fly Zone 524 The Twisted Tales of Spike McFang 525 U.N. Squadron 526 Ultima: Runes of Virtue II - Beaten by Cubical Noses ''' 527 Ultima VI: The False Prophet 528 Ultima VII: The Black Gate 529 '''Ultimate Fighter - DEFEATED BY ANON ''' 530 Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 531 Ultraman: Towards the Future 532 Uncharted Waters 533 Uncharted Waters: New Horizons 534 Uniracers 535 Untouchables 536 Urban Strike 537 Utopia: The Creation of a Nation 538 Virtual Bart 539 Vortex 540 War 2410 541 War 3010: The Revolution 542 Wario's Woods 543 Warlock 544 '''WarpSpeed' - Defeated by Tom Cruise' 545 Waterworld 546 Wayne's World 547 Weaponlord 548 We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story 549 Wheel of Fortune: Featuring Vanna White 550 Wheel of Fortune Deluxe! 551 Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? 552 Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? 553 Whirlo''' ' 554 Whizz 555 '''Wild Guns - Beaten by Gnomehammer, Score 3449730 ' 556 Wild Snake 557 Wing Commander 558 Wing Commander: The Secret Missions 559 Wings 2: Aces High 560 The Wizard of Oz 561 Wizardry V: Heart of the Maelstrom 562 Wolfchild 563 Wolfenstein 3D' - DEFEATED BY IKH' 564 Wolverine: Adamantium Rage 565 Wordtris 566 World Heroes 567 World Heroes 2 568 Worms 569 Xardion 570 X-Kaliber 2097 571 X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse 572 X-Zone 573 Yoshi's Cookie 574 Yoshi's Safari 575 Young Merlin 576 Ys III: Wanderers from Ys 577 Zero the Kamikaze Squirrel 578 Zombies Ate My Neighbors 579 Zool 580 Zoop